Just A Day
by Miamikiller
Summary: Just a daily basis story...
1. Chapter 1

If you don't like E/C don't read it, don't even look at it…just go! just kidding…so this is a little story that I've made because that's all i have to do now without internet…anyway...just a simple day at home!

Miami somewhere near the beach, a black SUV is coming slowly along the road. He stops the car,get out,lock it and walk forward to the orange/brown Little Havana kind of style house (yeah this is where i live for real now)

He opens the door, except the fan turning, there is no sound. He remove his shoes, place his keys on the table in the living room and when he turns around he can see Calleigh on the couch sleeping peacefully, Ethan lying on her chest. apparently they were in the pool, Calleigh is wearing an purple towel around her waist and a green top bikini and Ethan, just his little 2 and half year old naked body with his little blue Nemo swim trunk.

He smiles at the view, his two loves so peaceful. Calleigh starts to wake up and Eric close quickly the distance between them to hold his little boy for her to fully stretch as she usually does after a nap.

C: Hey!

E: Hey you! you both have a hard day I see?

C: Mmh mmh you could say that, Ethan wanted to go in the pool since this morning, I had to go at one point.

E:Well at least now he's tired! and you you got some color!

C:Yeah wait until he wakes up again and see you!

E: Speaking about waking up,here he goes!

Ethan start stretching like his mom, and open slowly his little eyes to grab the first fresh skin he can find which is his dad arms

Ethan: Dada!Dada pool?

E: I think you just went earlier and it's very hot outside,maybe later!

Ethan: oway!

Calleigh: Maybe we can let daddy changes right now and you and me have a little something to eat!

Ethan: banana?

Calleigh:sure and maybe some cookies uh? and milk?

Ethan: si

Ethan jump from the couch and push a little too much on Calleigh's stomach. She winch a little,Eric noticing right away.

E:Ethan be careful, remember mommy bump?

Ethan comes back to the couch and gently add his little hand on Calleigh's stomach

Ethan:sorry little baby,I didn't want to wake you up!

As soon as he said that, he stand up again and look straight to his mom.

Ethan:Oway? oway mommy?..now eat?

C:he looks so much like you!

E:ouch..wait are you talking about physical appearance or the food?

C:guess!

Both of them can't resist to the little man and laugh.

E:you're ok?

C:Yeah I just wasn't fast enough before he moved…I'm ok!

E: You were right, he's ready for another round!

C:told you..now go get change, I'll give him something light so you can take him back to the pool, I know you want to go too!

E:You know me so well.

1/2 hour later the 2 boys were in the pool, Eric trying to teach his son to swim but Ethan wasn't up for that instead he was running all around the pool and jumping on his father here and there.

E:Ethan stop running you gonna fall and who's gonna cry?

Ethan:not me not me

While the craziness was outside, Calleigh is setting up the table for the light dinner she was ready to make. This evening Alex and Natalia were invited to the Delko's house. Of course her being 6 month pregnant, there is no chance that Alex or either Natalia are going to let her do all the cook by herself. And right at this time someone is knocking on the door.

C: Hey Alex!

A: Hi sweetheart! how are you doing and this little one?

C:We're both doing you?

A: Excellent!

Both women were heading into the kitchen when the door called Calleigh one more time.

C:Hey Nat!

N:Hi mamma!

They were all in the kitchen by now.

A:So I can see your men are having fun!

C:I think Ethan more than Eric!

N:Oh common Cal, you know Eric is a kid when it's about water!

C:Yeah but Ethan is infernal today and I'm glad Eric came back home earlier!

Right at this moment,they all hear a bump and cries. Calleigh speed up outside with Alex and Nat on her toes. Eric was on his knees with Ethan crying in his arms.

C:What happened?

E:I told him not to run and here it goes,he fall.

A:let me see Ethan?

Ethan: no I want mommy! mommy!

C:Sweetheart let Alex check you up,she just want to check if you don't have a big booboo.

Ethan:no mommy just you!

Calleigh bent her knees and Ethan went to his mother,just when he left his dad,all could see a thin line of blood drop following the little boy when he went for his mom. Eric looked at Alex and she nods.

E:Cal I think Alex really needs to check him up! as he shows her his red finger.

Calleigh took Ethan's head with her hands and look at his crocodile tears

C:baby you gonna let Alex take a look ok,I'm right here,I'll stay with you

Ethan:oway mommy..daddy too?

C:Daddy too!

She sat Ethan on the long chair so Alex could take a better look and as expected, both knees were open, not too deep but one was bleeding more than the other, he has bump on his forehead and his little hands were scratch as well and a little browse forming already on his left hipbone.

A:ok angel, I'm gonna clean that and you will have at least 4 band aid..a real little stunt guy!

Eric bring back all the material Alex needed and sat beside Calleigh on the chair. Ethan took Calleigh's hand he look at her.

Ethan:mommyyyy it's gonna hurt!

C: it's ok,I'm right here ok…you just look at me!

A:ok let's clean that!

Ethan:aie aie aie mommy no no it hurts!

Alex:Eric can you please hold his legs so I can do it quickly!

Eric:Sure

Eric hold Ethan legs while he tries to go away,and his upper body was hold tight by Calleigh while Natalia was soothing his back with her hand.

A:all done sweetie..see it wasn't that bad!

Ethan:I don't talk to you…you hurt!

C;hey don't talk to Alex like that,she helped you!

Ethan:no hurt…mommy up!

Eric:she can't Ethan,we talk about it,remember?

Ethan: no

He slaps his little hand on Calleigh stomach and jump on his feet suddenly forgotten all his painful knees

E:ETHAN!

Ethan: mommy hurt too, you love baby but not me! you don't like me then i don't love you

C: Ethan!

Calleigh has tears in her eyes.

Alex:let me talk to him ok, just relax baby,we'll take care of him,he doesn't know what it means!

E: yeah she's right babe but Alex I'll go, he can't do that, he needs to learn!

He gives a kiss to Calleigh and head inside while the three women sat around the outdoor table.

Eric push the door of Ethan's room, he sees the little boy seating on his firefighter truck toy,arms around his waist and his chin against his torso.

E:Buddy?

Ethan:I'm not buddy, I'm Ethan!

E:I know…Ethan listen,look at me!

Ethan:No you don't love me too!

E:oh yes I do and mommy loves you too! look at me I said!

At this point Ethan start turning around and face his father with the same position.

Ethan:why she doesn't put me up? I miss mommy doing up and hug!

E:I know…but remember what we said about the new baby?

Ethan: that he needs a lot of sleep in mommy tummy to be a good baby!

E:And?

Ethan: that mommy can't carry me because two babies are too big for her!

E:And do you remember what I told you?

Ethan:you want me to show mommy and the baby how much we love them

E:and how we do that?

Ethan: giving kiss to mommy,kiss the tummy and telling story to the baby so he can sleep

E:see you remember…now you hurt mommy there,you can't do that,mommy is sad and it's not good to have a sad mommy right?

Ethan:I don't want mommy sad!

E:so what we're gonna do?

Ethan:I want to go to mommy!

Eric stood and carry little Ethan in his arm, they soon meet the others outside where they already set up everything. Eric put Ethan on the floor and walks slowly to Calleigh,his head down

Ethan:mommy?

C:yeah?

Ethan:mommy i sorry i love you and the baby! i don't do it again!

C: Ethan i don't want you to do that again understood?

Ethan:yes

C:look at me…I do love you but I can't carry you npw but it's not because I can't that I don't love you, I will always love you very much

Ethan:I know mommy,I love you big like this

C:give me a big hug...alright,are you hungry now?

Ethan:I am..can I have chicken with chup?

Nat: with what?

E:ketchup Nat,ketchup!

N:oh ok!

E:and what else?

Ethan:kips!

Nat: chips I suppose?

E:correct!

2 hours later,everyone have done eating, Ethan is cuddling in Calleigh's arm,falling asleep.

A:ok, I think it's time to go but we have to do that again..next time in my place!

E:ok you got it!

N:thanks for having us,it was great!

C:Eric can you carry him upstairs,I'll walk them to the door

E:sure!

A:see he's worn up now,he's gonna have a good night!

C:i hope so,I could use some rest too

N:yeah you better use it!

C:thanks for coming,see you in 2 days Alex,I have an appointment!

A:Sure bip me!

C:bye girlfriends

N:goodnight sweetie

A:Night

1/2 hour later,Eric joined Calleigh in their room, she's already in bed and Eric undress completely before going to bed too.

C:what a day!

E:yeah for you uh! you should take it easy tomorrow!

C:tomorrow is sunday babe and the little one is going to be all around again!

E:I'll take care of him no worry…..are you ok?

C:I am Eric..just really tired!

E:ok..good night sweetheart,I love you

C:mmh night…

And the light turned off


	2. Chapter 2

6am at the hospital. Calleigh is lying in bed breastfeeding her baby girl when daddy is coming in.

E: Good morning sunshines!

C: Good morning love!

E: my little princess, how is she doing?

C:she's doing wonderful, she woke up when you left then few minutes ago!

E:oh so she's already on 3hours?

C:yep like her brother!

E:And you,how you're doing?

C:tired but extremely happy!

E:I see..speaking about brother, I was thinking, I'm gonna pick him up,him and my parents if that's ok with you!

C:Of course but I'd like,when you come back,to bring Ethan first so we can introduce him to her slowly,between us!

E:sure sounds perfect, then I'll send text to our friends!

C:I can't wait for Ethan to see her and see his reaction!

E:me too! alright so then I go now but before that I want to hold her!

C:sure,she's done you can have her to burp!

E:sure!

Eric is carrying his newborn against his chest,her head over his shoulder when the doctor comes in.

Doc: so how everyone is doing here?

C:I'm good, great actually! I think she is too!

Doc: yeah i heard you kept her with you all night and she was quiet!

C:yep not a sound!

Doc: well she has pretty great parents then in a good environment, that's good.

E: ok doc you need to check her?

Doc:yes i do but it won't take that long!

E:i have to go anyway, pick up her big brother you know!

Doc: that's great, it's been a longtime i didn't see him!

E: ok then we'll see you all later..Cal do you need anything?

C: Can you just bring me some apple juice!

Doc: not too much Calleigh, you know it's acid and you're breastfeeding!

C: i know but I'm craving apple juice!

E:are you not suppose to crave things during pregnancy?

C: don't you have somewhere to go now?

Doc:shah,ok I'll go too and I see you later Calleigh and Emma!

C:thank you!

!/2 hour later at the Delko senior house.

Delko Dad: Ola son!

E: Hi dad I have great news! where is mom and Ethan?

DD: Ethan woke up early this morning and they're in the bathroom!

Delko Mom: Hi Eric,so ?

Ethan:Daddy!daddy!

E: hey my son,did you have a good night sleep?

Ethan: I did and I didn't have a bad dream! where is mommy? i want to see her!

E: well, Ethan,mom,dad, you became this morning at 3am, grandparents and brother of a gorgeous little girl named Emma!

Ethan:see i told you, I told you!

DD: ohhh Eric, congratulation son!

DM: congratulation my son, how is Calleigh? it was ok?

E: she did a great job there, it was really fast and she was amazing!

DD: do you have any picture?

E:I have better,get ready I drive you there now!

DM:yes let's go Ricardo!

E:hey buddy,come here!

Ethan: yes so i have a sister!

E:yes you do and mommy can't wait for you to see her and she missed you too!

Ethan: I miss her too, can she carry me now?

E:maybe not yet but she can give you hugs again, how that sounds?

Ethan:yeah..daddy?

E:yes

Ethan: when i see my sister, can i give her a kiss?

E:of course you can but she may sleep,baby sleep a lot the first days!

Ethan:ok! so we go now?

E:yes we just wait for grandma and grandpa!

Right after saying that,Ethan ran as fast as his little legs could near the stairways and scream: mammy,papy go go go!

Back at the hospital, the 4 of them are walking the corridor, with flowers,balloons, apple juice.

Ethan:daddy daddy is she here?

E:soon almost there!…so dad,mom you're ok to stay here just few more minutes right?

DD:is no worry we understand!

DM: but not too long i want to see Calleigh and mi princessa!

E:ok ok, Ethan you're ready?

Ethan:is is let's go!

knock knock knock

C:coming!

E:hey babe,is she asleep?

C:no eyes wide open, where is my son?

Ethan: I'm here mommy!

E:don't be shy buddy,go see mommy! you wanted to see her!

C:I missed you!

Ethan:i missed you too mommy!

C:you can seat on the bed so you can see Emma better!

Ethan:daddy you help me!

E:sure,ready…here it go!

Ethan is siting right beside Calleigh's hip, she's carrying the little baby in a purple blanket with yellow butterflies and Emma has a pink hat with a white flower on it. Ethan look at his mother

Ethan: can i touch her? I want to give her a kiss can I?

C: of course you can,see Ethan that's your little sister and she's gonna need her big brother!

Ethan: like you teach me daddy to protect mommy?

E:yeah well..yes exactly!

C:did daddy told you her name?

Ethan: yes..Emma?

C:yes..mommy! mammy and papy are waiting,can i show them my sister?

E:why don't you go and ask them to come?

Ethan:ok!

E:they're just outside the room no worry!

C:I'm not!

E:yes you are!

C:stop it or i'll have to ask you front of your son and your parents how you did to have a girl this time!

E:ok ok you won!

C:but you did a great job noney, I secretly wanted a girl!

E:me too…me too!

DM: Calleigh!… little Emma!

DD: Hello Calleigh! so this is our new granddaughter! she's beautiful!

DM: she really is, you did a great jobs with your two precious treasure!

Ethan: am I a tresure too daddy?

E: yes you are you are mine and mommy!

Ethan:and Emma too, I'm her tresure right?

C: yes you are!

DM: so how do you like to have a little sister?

Ethan: I love her like i love mommy!

DM:I know!

Ethan: she's coming home with us?

C:she will but not today!

Ethan:why not? she's out your tummy now!

C:yes but she needs to stay here with me,just so the doctors are sure we're ok!

Ethan: you're not ok now?

C: I'm just tired and she just arrive here so they just want to see if everything is here!

Ethan: ok but when do you go home with us?

E: you sleep three nights and they're coming home!

Ethan:you too daddy?

E: no not me i go home with you tonight and then we come back here tomorrow!

Ethan:ok…i was like her too before?

C:yes you were, that little!

Ethan: but she's a girl so she can't play with me!

E:we'll see about that!..so is that ok if I leave you here few minutes,I'm gonna call the rest of the gang!

C:sure go ahead,your parents are here we're fine!

E:don't spoil her too much already mom, I know how you are!

DM: just go will you!

And the day went on with the introduction of little Emma into the world


	3. Chapter 3

I guess the crying day is for me as I'm gonna cry if I don't have internet very soon

Middle of the night in the Delko's house.

Ethan: mommyyy! mommyyy!

In the parent's bedroom.

E:stay in bed, I'll go check on him!

C:you're working tomorrow, I can go!

E:No stay!

He walk into the smaller room and approach Ethan:

E:hey baby,wake up it's a dream!

Ethan:daddy daddy, I want mommy mommyyyy!

E:mommy is sleepy,do you want to tell me what was the dream?

Ethan:I scare i want mommy,please!

E:okay let's see if we have more room for you in the big bed!

He carry the little boy in his arms and can feel him shaking. They enter the room to see Calleigh semi awake who already made room for the little boy. Ethan climb into the bed and goes directly to his mother. At 8 month pregnant she can't hug him too much but Ethan apparently understood this time and just cuddle on her side. Eric lay back into the bed as well and let his hands cover both Ethan and Calleigh's body and everyone is asleep in the next few minutes.

6:45am: the alarm ring and the little family start to wake up, Ethan half asleep still is cuddling Calleigh closer and stay eyes closed.

E:maybe I should bring him to my parents so you can rest today!

C: yes I'd love that, I feel bad doing this but I feel exhausted!

E:no worry you know my parents they love to have him, I'll go take a bite and take a shower so he can still sleep for a while then I'll go get him ready!

C:Er..

E:No Cal,stay in bed, for once please?

C:alright,alright!

E:thank you

!/2 hour later he is back in the bedroom,as expected, Calleigh fall back asleep on her side and Ethan is against her on his side as well ,he must had woke up and search for comfort as his mouth is against Calleigh's breast,one little hand over the other breast and his little feet under Calleigh's belly. Eric approach without making a sound and caress Ethan's head.

E:hey buddy wake up, it's time!

C:hi!

E:it's not you that i tried to wake up!

C:I know!

E:look ,someone's here is very comfy!

C:yeah i felt him when he start sucking on it!

E: soon you'll have that again!

C:i know but can you take him now,I really need to use the bathroom!

E:sure..common buddy time to get up!

Ethan:where we going?

E:you go stay with grandma and grandpa today!

Ethan:do you go work daddy?

E:yes i have to

Ethan:and what mommy do?

E:she's going to rest and sleep today!

Ethan:but i can stay with mommy today and protect her like you teach me!

C:you're sweet but mommy needs to sleep a bit more,the new baby is coming soon you know that?

Ethan:yes,okay but you don't go to the pool without me?

C:no I promise!

E:alright let's go get ready champ!

Ethan run fast in his room to get ready and while he does that,Eric spend a few more minutes with Calleigh.

E:promise me you take it easy today,I'll ask my dad to bring him back for dinner!

C:I promise and you be careful out there!

E:as always! love you go back to bed!

C:yes dad..have a great day..without me!

E:i try! bye

But before Eric even have time to closed the door,Ethan ran back in the room.

Ethan:wait daddy,i have to say bye to mommy and the baby!

E:oho sorry son!

Ethan:bye mommy bye baby,you sleep okay so mommy can too otherwise i won't tell you a story tonight!

C: thank you sweetie, say hi to grandpa and grandma for me ok?

Ethan:okay,bye bye

The day pass and goes without any particular problem or situation until 3:30pm. At the Delko's house,the phone ring.

C:Hello!

Grandma Delko: Calleigh, honey I have someone who wants to talk to you,he had a bad dream!

C:again? last night already, did he tell you what it was about?

GD: no but he only wants to talk with you!

C:ok, put him through,thanks!

E:mommy?

C:yes sweetie,what's wrong?

E: mommy can i go back home now?

C:baby, just few more hours ok…do you want to tell me about the dream?

E:no i want to go home!

C:I'll call papa and see if he's ready to go home soon ok?

E:okay…!

C:Can you give me grandma again?

E:yes, muah mommy!

C:love you!

GD: Calleigh if you want to we can drive him back!

C: thank you but I have few more things to do,he will change his mind and forget about it,it's fine!

GD:ok so we keep up our plans?

C:yes if it's ok with you of course?

GD:absolutely,rest a little ok!

C:I will, I'll talk to you later!

And then 10min later the phone rings again.

C:please tell me Ethan doesn't give you an hard time?

H: Calleigh it's Horatio, it's Eric!

C: oh my God! what happened?is he?

H: No Calleigh, I don't know how he's injured, I just wanted you to know first before you see the news, they're bringing him at the Cedars Sinai, I can pick you up?

C:no no I'm on my way, I meet you there!

Calleigh drove like a mad woman, this cannot happen now, we have a family, another baby coming, I can't do that without him, and what about Ethan, he loves so much Eric, oh my God I have to call his parents..calm down Calleigh, maybe he has nothing,I should call Alex she may knows more..after all this question feeding her head she finally arrived at the hospital where she spot right away Horatio's hummer waiting for her…she walk as fast as she could with her big belly in his direction,reaching in the same time her phone and dial his parents

Grandma Delko: Ola!

C:it's me Calleigh!

GD: Calleigh what's wrong? is it the baby?

C: no no, it's Eric, I just arrived at the ER I'm on my way to see what's going on,he's been injured!

GD:no no what happened?

C:I don't know yet but I'm gonna find out, can you take care of Ethan, I don't know how long it's gonna take,I"m sorry!

GD:Don't be sorry ok,just let us know as soon as you know please?

C:of course of course,I have to go i call you soon!

C:Horatio what happened?

H: I sent him and miss Boavista to a scene but Frank told me the zone wasn't secured, there was an explosion when they drove by that's all I know!

C: but Frank was at the scene right?

H:he arrived few minutes later,he saw their car fly away!

They're going into the hospital and see Frank by the nurse station.

C:Frank Frank…how is he?where is he?

F: both of them were knocked out Cal, when we arrived here they were semi conscious, I didn't see any blood!

C: are they still working on them?

F:I saw Alex back there she said she'll come to see us as soon as she can!

H:Calleigh you should sit down,it may take a while ok!

C:ok

1/2 hour later, Alex emerges from the private corridor, Calleigh, Horatio and Frank stood up as soon as they see her coming their way. She approach them and took Calleigh's hands in hers.

A: sweetheart, it's ok, he will be fine, his ribs are gonna be a bit tender due to the pressure from the explosion so you may have to hold Ethan for a while so he doesn't jump on him other then that he's fine and a small headache but that's nothing, we took an x-ray and nothing appear. you want to see him?

C:yes yes please! but Alex what about Natalia?

A: same goes for her just few days home and they will be both back in shape! common I'll show you where your hubby is!

C:Thank you Alex!

A:no problem, that's is room, I'll bring him the papers and he can go..go ahead sweetheart!

E: hey babe!

C:hey, I was so scared Eric!

E: me too, I was thinking about you all the time I knew you will be worry,they didn't let me call you!

C:but you're fine right?

E:yeah except this headache i'm more than fine babe!

C:I need to call your parents,I promise them!

E:it's ok I ask alex to call them,she probably talk to them as we speak, she's gonna take Ethan home with her tonight..so much for a resting day uh?

C:it doesn't matter, I was worry about you and you're fine,that's what matter!

E:come here, don't cry babe I'm fine!

C: too much cries today, way too much and i can't wait to have this little one coming, my hormones are going crazy!

E: we'll be fine sweetheart..it's ok I'm here!

And they all fall asleep without any cry that night...


	4. Chapter 4

still no internet and now it's raining..great!

5am at the Delko's house and inside the parent's bedroom.

Calleigh is struggling in the bed, moving away the cover, turning one side then the other side 2min later, she is hot and start feeling few contraction, her back hurt. Eric start to wake up as well, feeling his wife moving around.

E: hey are you ok?

C:I don't know, I have small contraction and my back hurt! I have to get up!

As soon as she does she looks back at Eric…

C: babe i think it's time!

E:the water?

C:mmh mmh!

E:ok are you ok to get ready by yourself?

C:I think so i'll take a quick shower then you get Ethan ready!

E:of course, I love you!

C: love you too!

After 20min, everyone is in the car,Ethan is asleep in his car seat and squeeze his little baby gorilla plush ! They stop by Eric's parent house to drop him there.

E:stay in the car Cal, I'll be right back!

Ethan: mmh mommy i want to sleep!

C: sleep baby, daddy is gonna carry you,it's ok, I'll see you later!

Ethan:okay, night night!

E:common buddy you can still sleep!

He knock on the door, a few more times before his dad open it.

Grandpa Delko: son ,what's the matter?

E: it's Calleigh, we're going to the hospital?

GD: is it time for the baby?

E:yeah we think so, listen i have to go, can you carry him to bed i don't want to leave Calleigh now?

GD: of course, go ahead this little man is already asleep anyway!

E:thanks dad! I call you later!

GD:you better son,good luck!

In the car on the way:

E:are you doing ok?

C: I guess it's true they said the second is coming faster, damn..ouch!

E:Cal?

C:ow the contraction are getting closer!

E:we're almost there,hang on ok!

2min later, arriving at the hospital…

Nurse: hi my name is Jordan I'm gonna stay with you from now on,let's bring you to the room.

C:thank you, did anyone called my doctor?

N:yes he's on his way!..ok so you go get dress I come back to check on you,if anything just press this button!

E:ok thank you…

after few minutes of waiting,the doc enter the room, Calleigh is already lying on the bed covered with blanket and Eric sitting on a chair beside her.

Doc: so here we go uh! so let's see where we are…how long between each contraction?

C: I'll say 5min

Doc:mmh mmh getting close, can you spread your legs for me please?

C:the best part!

Doc: okay,this one is coming fast, you're 8cm long, time to bring you up, if we take our sweet time he may arrive just on time to reach the delivery room..

C: uh Doc what about the peridural?

Doc: Calleigh it's too late sweetheart, you're gonna have to go without!

E: babe I'm here, it's gonna be fine!

C: yes but it hurts!

Doc: it does but as i said he will go fast trust me on this and Jordan is here to help you through this as well ok!..Jordan let's go!

Arriving in the delivery room few minutes ago, they hooked up Calleigh with every monitoring material possible, and now waiting for the doctor to show up,the only sound in the room is the bump bump bump coming from the baby heart monitor.

C: I know i did this before but i'm scared anyway!

E:I know you are but think about Ethan and how well he is, then in few minutes we will have another beautiful baby! I'm here with you!

C: thank you,you're helping a lot!

Doc:alright let's see..okay Calleigh we're gonna start!

Jordan:take my hands and let's do this together!

C:okay I'm ready!

Doc:dad you're ready too?

E:yeah i am!

Doc: ok so at 3 you start pushing until i say so!..1..2…3 push!

C: annnhh mmhh pfff pfff pff!

Doc:and stop!

E: you're doing good babe!

Jordan:excellent Calleigh!

Doc:I have a good news, I can see his head already so I need 2 more push and he or she will be with you! you're ready? 1..2…3..push!

C: ooohhh oh God!

Doc:and stop!

C:this one hurt!

E:use my hand ok, you're doing great!

Doc:don't push yet I'll try to have his shoulder…ok now the last part Calleigh and it's over..see 3 push and it's done,told you it's a fast one!

E:last push babe!

Doc:okay when you're ready!

C:okay now will be good!

Doc:push! push! com'om Calleigh just one more!

E:common babe,almost there!

Jordan:push push push!

Doc:and stop! here it is..the doc pull out the little baby in his hands and the umbilical cord is seen, the baby start to cry…: it's a little girl! congratulation to you two!

Jordan:oh she's beautiful!

C:oh my God, she looks like you!

E: she's amazing,you did it babe!

C:we did it!

The baby girl is bring over Calleigh's chest and nuzzle against her mom.

Jodan:do you have a name?

C:Emma..Emma Delko!

E: I guess someone else is gonna be very happy with this name!

Doc: ok i'll see you in few hours,rest Calleigh everything went fine!

The three of them are just lying in the bed, Eric is taking picture with his camera and his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Still I'm without internet so I just keep going, I don't know where and when i'll stop but this keep me sane until I have internet again.

Seven month on her pregnancy, Calleigh has finally started her maternity leave two days ago. On sunday morning she woke up slowly in their king size bed but alone. She had a hard time to fall asleep the previous night due to Ethan who had decided that saturday night would be his crazy night, he ran from his bedroom to the living room then back to his bedroom,chased by his dad,yelled by his mom, nothing changed the little boy tantrum. At one point of the night, daddy had no choice but made his little butt red with few slap on it and then only Ethan stayed in his bed. But after that it's the little unborn who decide to make Calleigh tired, he or she was moving from midnight to 3am…and finally after some nice soothing caress from Eric the baby settle down and Calleigh found rest. So Eric thought it will be better to not wake her up this morning and for her to catch up some sleep.

She takes a look at the clock…10am…and everything seems very quiet…am I still in my dream? And just at this moment,the door cracked open and Eric's head appear followed by the little brown head under his.

E: Good morning babe!

Ethan: Good morning mommy! You're awake now?

C:Good morning loves..yes I'm awake now,I have a good sleep thanks to daddy!

E:you're welcome,after last night I felt bad for you!

Ethan: yeah me too!

E:you?

C:you feel bad for what?

Ethan:yes I didn't tell the night story to Emma!

E & C: who?

Ethan: my sister!

C:come here!

The two "men" walk fully into the room and climb into the bed with Calleigh, she grabs her son and he sat on her legs.

C: why do you think it's a girl?

Ethan: see my friend Tom he has a sister, then Clara has a brother so when you're a boy you have a sister and when you're a girl you have a brother…see?

E:okay!

C: well it doesn't work always like that!

Ethan: so how it works then?

C:ask daddy! she looks at him with a amusing eyes.

E: well daddy was really focused on having a girl so it may actually be a girl!

C: nice answer..keep going!

Ethan was looking between the both of us,already lost between comments

E:well Ethan did you have anything to give to mommy?

C: nice try!

Ethan: mommy wait..don't move…i come back!

While Ethan left to the kitchen both parents kept going on the conversation.

C: you never told me that!

E:what? that I was focused on giving you a girl?

C:yes how come you never told me that?

E:why does it matter, I don't even know if it's worked or no but yes we have a boy why not a girl!

C:you're so cute!

Ethan is coming back now with his hands behind his back.

C:ok what do we have behind you?

Ethan:it's surprise,uh daddy?

E: yes it is,it's your surprise!

Ethan:yeeeeesss and I did it alone..uh daddy it's true?

E:yeah yeah it is!

C:ok so what is it?

Ethan gives her a little purple packet with a blue card covered with white and red flowers which says "to the best mommy in the world"

C:ow and are you gonna tell me what is inside?

Ethan is smiling shyly and look at his daddy who nod no with his head.

Ethan:no I can't but read the card first!

She then open the card and read…

C:you're the best mommy in the world and your heart is big like the world and I love you big like the world,…happy mommy day!…this is so cute Ethan, thank you, i want to give you a kiss!

Ethan:you like it?

C:of course I do,now can I open the gift?

Ethan:yes yes go go!

She starts opening the gift and it's a little turtle made with wood and shell that she could wear it on a necklace.

C:you made it?

Ethan: I did mommy,you like it?

C:yes I do very much!

Ethan:are you gonna wear it?

C:yes I will

Ethan:now?

C:when i finish breakfast ok and then I'll wear it to the beach!

Ethan:oway!

E:okay buddy,we say okay!

Ethan:s'okay! oway?

E:uh why don't we go back downstair, I bring you back your breakfast that we made for you then you,son, you get ready to the beach?

Ethan:yeah yeah…!

And this was the first real mother day for Calleigh...


	6. Chapter 6

3 days later, the Delko's car coming home. Calleigh is seating on the middle on the backseat with Emma on her right in her baby seat and Ethan on her left.

Ethan: is she asleep mommy?

C:yes she is!

Ethan:is she gonna sleep all day?

C:no i don't think so but babies are sleeping a lot!

E:ok everyone,we're home! I guess we have a welcome team!

C:did you ask for that?

E:no I promise but I can tell them to back off if you want to!

C: no it's ok, we have to go through that anyway!

Ethan:yeah it's like a party i hope they have food!

E: listen to this one, food is not all in life!

Ethan:but daddy I'm hungry!

E:yeah i figure!

C:let's go!

They all got out of the car,surrounded by their friends and family, everyone hug each other,kiss each other, the oohhh and waou and she's beautiful went on and on. They all helped the new family settle down and they in fact set up a nice full lunch table outside in their garden. Alex was carrying Emma and at one point Calleigh disappear inside the house, followed quickly by Eric while Ethan was playing with Ryan still keeping an eye on his little sister.

E:hey you're alright?

C:yeah i'll be fine just really tired suddenly!

E:do you want me to ask Al..!

C:no no Eric I"m fine i just need to lye down a little while ok!

E: you're not too happy about having everyone around here today right?

C: it's not that, I'm happy to see them all and for them to see Emma but I expected calm and family time alone,just us!

E:I understand but i can ask them to leave now,they'll understand!

C: no they can stay just tell them that I needed a nap and make sure Emma is taking care of ok?

E: I do that,anything else?

C: bring her back to me at some point ok, I don't want her to be disturb the first night, she already has her schedule!

E: sure, rest and sleep ok, if she needs to be fed i'll bring her up to you!

C:thank you..mmh..!

E:you're falling asleep already,sleep well babe!

Eric is going back downstairs and outside with the others. He walks to Alex who's carrying Emma.

E: hey! do you mind if I take my little angel, I miss her already!

A:of course no, she's such an angel you're right, I'm so happy for you Eric!

E:Thank you!

R: hey! man seriously I still can believe sometimes you and Cal..I mean the two of you having a family and all!

E: yeah well I still can't believe myself sometimes, I've got the perfect wife,the two most beautiful and cute kids, it's crazy!

N: hope you're not complaining here?

E: no not at all!

Frank is carrying Ethan on his shoulders and walk to the small group.

F: mind if i go in with your little star here, he wants to show me his fire truck toy?

E: no go ahead but be quiet Calleigh is taking a nap!

F:oh absolutely,right champ? no noise?

Ethan: yes yes is mommy sleeping in my bed?

E:no she is in our bed but she was tired!

Ethan:ok, common uncle Franky I show you!

F:alright alright, I follow you!

N:he's so cute!

A:is Calleigh's alright? she seems a bit distant earlier!

E: she was really tired and on our way back Ethan asked question over and over so I think she start to be really exhausted!

A: maybe we should go then,she needs calm and to be alone!

N: yeah we should, I mean it was to make it easier for you guys when you came back!

E: no no it's alright!

One hour passed and everyone start to leave, Calleigh was deeply in sleep for the next 2 hours. When she finally emerged from her nap, she find herself alone without any sounds. She decide to take a shower and enjoyed it a lot. After a while in the bathroom she steps out and find Eric seating on the bed watching Emma on it as well.

C:hey!

E:hey babe! so how you feel?better?

C:much much better! but where is Ethan?

E:it's two o'clock, everyone left two hours ago and Ethan went to take his nap without any problem,so I bring this little one as it's gonna be her time to be fed!

C: oh you're sweet you know that!

E:i'm trying, I'll do everything for you! I can even!…_he stand up and walks to her…_help you removing your robe!…._he takes her robe and open it and leave it fall along her arms…_making sure you're all ready to feed Emma!…_and caress her breast, she closed her eyes, he kiss her breast, take her hand and lead her to their sat down, her upper body against the headboard,he's carrying Emma and put her in Calleigh arms. She just grabs her left breast and press it against Emma's mouth who just open it and start sucking on it._

E: I want to keep this image in my mind forever, my two girls connecting!

C: babe you gonna have to calm down,you know you have six weeks left without sex right?

E: yeah i know but i also know and remember that we find other way to..uh…keep me in shape during the six weeks ban!

C:true really true…but remember as well now we have two babies and with two different schedule!

E:I'm not worry we'll find a way but as for today…_he stood up…_we're alone,see,no ones around, and I'm gonna make something for you to eat and then we can all relax together the rest of the day!

And this was the first day at home for Emma Rose Delko


End file.
